narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimon Aburame
Shimon Aburame is one of the main supporting characters of the series. He is a Jonin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure, a member of the Aburame bug-user clan, and an ANBU squad member of a team led by Icarus Aurion named Seraphim. He is the best ninja from the Aburame clan. Personality Shimon Aburame is a cool, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. He is portrayed as being somewhere between being merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. Shimon seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; in the anime, when he ate food poisoned with a chemical that forced him to laugh, he menacingly told everyone to forget it had ever happened. His interest in bugs only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching bugs, and often making analogies to bugs when talking, people have come to identify Shimon as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Shino speaks in a curious fashion, a rudimentary explanation of his syntax is that he will ask a question before explaining a point, whereas most people will leave the question unspoken. Also, he tends to restate facts in a more technically correct fashion. Appearance Shimon has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and was the tallest ninja of his graduating class. Shimon is regularly seen sporting a different style as the rest of his clan, consisting of glasses and a dark collar jacket. Abilities In battle, Shimon is able to take great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgments with pinpoint reasoning. Like Shikamaru Nara, Shimon prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks. Because of this, Shimon is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Still, Shimon enjoys fighting, and dislikes being denied a chance to battle a skilled opponent. Bug Techniques As a member of the Aburame clan, Shimon was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called Kikaichū, that feed on chakra, usually his own. In return, the insects attack and do other tasks as he commands. In battle, he relies heavily on boxing an opponent in with his bugs and then consuming their chakra once they cannot escape. Shimon has found a number of other uses for these bugs, and as such has devised a number of jutsu that utilize them for various purposes. The first of these jutsu that was seen is his Bug Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. He can also use Bug Jar Technique to create a protective wall of insects to shield himself. A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Shimon can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Shimon highly adept in espionage. Additionally, as seen in the anime, it was demonstrated that the bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the Kikaichū only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug, (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Summoning Technique Kyodaigumo is a giant spider and the personal summon of Shimon. Once summoned, Kyodigumo can quickly release an egg sac full of baby spiders roughly the size of a small dog. To perform Rain of Spiders, Shimon then cuts open the sac, causing the rapidly hatched spiders to rain down on his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, circling the opponent in webbing and sticking them to the ground. These spiders converge on their victim's location, ensnaring their victims in spiderwebs, cutting off the victim's exits and restricting their movements until the victim is completely encased in a cocoon. Kyodaigumo can also explode into webbing if hit. Ninhachi are a species of Bees that are bred and utilized exclusively by the Aburame clan as the focal point of their unique techniques. Unlike the kikaichū, the ninja bees are summoned into battle. They are also capable of growing to large sizes, as seen with the Giant Bee. Their larva form have the ability to eat chakra. The ninja bees' usefulness centers around offensive capabilities of their stings, with attacks like the Thousand Bee Stings Technique. They are used frivolously in tactics where the bees' lives are sacrificed without concern for their survival; techniques like Jibachi's Bee Bomb Technique shows the bees being sent to attack with exploding tags attached to them. Jutsu *Destruction Bug Host Technique *''Human Cocoon Technique'' *Insect Clone Technique *Insect Jar Technique *Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon *Secret Technique: Insect Gatherin *Secret Technique: Insect Sphere *Spindle Formation *Summoning Technique (Kyodaigumo, Ninhachi) *Armor of Sticky Gold *Barrier Encampment Method *Combination Transformation *Four Black Fog Battle Formation *Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment *Rain of Spiders *Sound Four's Cursed Seals *Spider Cocoon *Spider Sticking Spit *Spider Sticky Gold *Spider War Bow: Terrible Split *Spider Web Area *Spider Web Flower *Spider Web Unrolling *Spiral Spider Web *Bee Honey Technique *Hiding with Camouflage Technique *''Honey Clone'' *''Rock Hive'' *Thousand Bee Stings Technique *Bee Bomb Technique Quotes *"You're weird" *"Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how small they may seem." *"What kind of a freak is this guy?" *"This game has a higher difficulty level than I thought!" Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Category:ANBU